


Young God

by jessiebears



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Nico, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessiebears/pseuds/jessiebears
Summary: Nico feels his best on his knees, for Percy.





	Young God

Licking his lips, Nico stares intently at the tantalizing cock in front of him, eyes roaming to the curly black hair that covers the base.

Percy looks down at the raven. He's beautiful like this, all pale graceful limbs and restraint.

Nico's gaze flickers upwards. His lips are swollen and pink already from the hard, bruising kisses Percy pressed into them, but Percy knows they'll be in far worse condition by the time they're done. When he speaks, the son of Hades' voice is a needy whimper.

"Please, Percy?"

Percy's lips twitch. He wants nothing more than to thrust forward and bury his length into that pretty pink mouth, but they each have their own role to play, right now. He sounds almost bored when he replies. "Please, Percy, what?"

The resulting high-pitched whine from the boy kneeling at his feet tells Percy that had been the right thing to say.

"Please, Percy, _sir_ ," Nico answers, sounding destroyed.

"Okay," Percy tries to keep his voice sounding aloof, although he's sure he sounds just as strained. "You can suck me off now."

With a moan, Nico lungs forward. The pale-skinned boy reaches out and grabs Percy's legs to steady himself before finally getting to work on his cock.

Nico could spend eternity worshipping Percy Jackson and his beautiful dick. The demigod sighs blissfully, wrapping slender fingers already slick with lube and spit around his base and pumping a few times. A pink tongue darts out and teases the tip, tasting just the tiniest hint of precum that has leaked out. Percy groans, and that's all the incentive Nico needs to lean forward and engulf him in his mouth.

He still can't take all of him down his throat immediately, but Nico makes up for it with ardent enthusiasm. The younger boy lets his eyes flutter closed as he sucks fervently on what he can fit in his mouth, and his warm hands keeps Percy's balls busy.

While Nico sucks, Percy reaches out a hand and grabs a fistful of dark, messy hair, tugging harshly whenever Nico hits a particularly sensitive spot. Every time he does so, Nico moans around a mouthful of cock to show his appreciation of the harsh treatment.

Percy can feel the pressure building in his lower stomach, and his fingers tighten in Nico's hair as an automatic reaction. Nico pumps faster and faster and the son of the sea god groans, eyes closing and he struggles to keep his knees from buckling.

Suddenly, Nico pulls off. The pressure dies down to a more manageable level, and the green-eyed boy opens his eyes to see the raven begin to press little open-mouthed kisses along his shaft. His hands, too, pump slowly, and the boy lets out a string of noises that vary in pitch and volume.

Percy can never understand how Nico gets so much pleasure from just servicing him, but he does; Nico makes no attempt to touch his own small cock, which stood stiff and hard the whole time, even if Percy would have let him. Percy lets out a breath he hadn't known he was holding at the sudden decrease in intensity, the hand in Nico's hair going slack. He lets Nico dictate the pace, at least for now.

For now turns out not to be very long. Soon, Percy starts tugging at Nico's hair again, careful not to let the boy get too comfortable.

The pale demigod's eyelashes flutter as the reminder of Percy's hand heavy on his head takes him out of his temporary, blissed-out stupor. Otherwise, Nico could have simply kept Percy in his mouth all night (and indeed they had done that before), content with just the taste of his favorite dick.

"Hurry up, my feet are getting sore," Percy tugs harder, pulling the dark-haired boy back and off of his cock. "Off."

Nico whines at the loss, and Percy rubs his thumb in Nico's hair soothingly, as if promising it would be back soon.

The younger boy's eyes flutter open, and the cock in his hands twitches at the way the normally brooding demigod looks up at his lover, soulful and adoring.

The son of Poseidon leans down and rubs his thumb over Nico's swollen cupid's bow, parting the smaller boy's lips easily. Percy sticks two fingers into his mouth, a little bit harshly, probing around to find the back of his throat. Nico chokes around the fingers, sitting back on his heels. His hands reach up and clasp Percy's forearm, holding him steady but knowing better than to resist or try to pull the older demigod away.

Though Percy's fingers are nowhere near as long or thick as what was coming, Nico runs his tongue over the impressions and joints, treating them just as he would a real cock. He moans around them, pale skin flushed pink, and Percy's cock twitches. The taller boy releases his other hand's grip in Nico's hair and brings it down to play with himself, idly thumbing himself as he watches his fingers disappear into Nico's eager throat.

Finally, Percy decides Nico's lovely mouth is ready. He withdraws his fingers and the son of Hades grasps weakly at his arm, needing to keep his mouth filled. Nico whines, "P-percy..."

Percy's left hand returns to Nico's scalp, tugging at his hair hard and forcing the smaller boy to look him in the eyes.

"You're going to take me, all of me, now, and I'm going to fuck your throat." Percy tells him, feeling a lot firmer and much more in control than he felt.

Nico's own cock, which is standing straight and pressing insistently into the boy's stomach, twitches and his eyes almost roll out of his head. Percy curses himself inwardly - had he gone too far? - before realizing Nico is letting out a long, plaintive moan.

Nico lets his mouth hang wide, open and willing, as Percy guides his head to line up with his cock. Slowly, resisting the urge to thrust recklessly, Percy pushes in. Nico looks up at him, wide eyes welling up with tears.

As Percy pushes deep into his mouth, there's some resistance once he reaches Nico's throat, but the son of the sea god forces the raven down onto his cock, ignoring it. He shushes away Nico's helpless whimpers and the chorus of other soft sounds that leave the kneeling boy seemingly involuntarily.

"You're doing so well, baby, we're almost there, take it for me, _yeah_ , like that."

Nico begins to choke around Percy's girth, but the son of Hades stays still and his throat relaxes, letting Percy proceed. Nico's throat spasms wonderfully around Percy's cock, and soon Nico's choking sounds turn into moans.

Both of them groan when Percy finally bottoms out, the green-eyed demigod throwing his head back in pleasure.

Nico keeps his head still - he doesn't have much of a choice, with Percy's hand heavy in his hair, keeping him in his place - but his tongue is working inside. Though Percy's big, big enough that Nico doesn't have much room to work with, Nico's roving tongue still feels wonderful sliding around, teasing him.

Precum dribbles down the back of Nico's throat, and he sucks hard, like he's been stuck in the desert for a hundred days and Percy's his oasis. When Nico swallows around his cock, throat constricting even further, Percy lets out another tight groan.

Percy looks down and he almost comes right then and there. Nico looks so beautiful, ivory-pale skin glistening with sweat and blushing pink.

Nico looks up at him with those deep brown, pleading eyes, and Percy swallows when he sees the bulge in the small boy's throat. Percy reaches down and palms it, feeling Nico's throat ripple underneath him. "Oh, Gods," now he's the one sounding choked up.

He can't describe how impossibly hot it is to see Nico, sullen and contrary Nico, completely obedient and looking at him like he's the only thing in Nico's world.

"Can you feel me here?" Percy doesn't know where the words, dirty, _dirty_ words are coming from, "Feel me stuffing you full?"

Nico moans, eyes closing in bliss, and the hands that are steadying the son of Hades twitch around Percy's thighs. Percy savors the moment - perks of fucking a son of Hades? Nico needs less breath than regular mortals, and Percy can stay buried to the hilt for longer.

Slowly, Percy begins to pull out. Nico sucks hard, as if he's pleading him to stay, but Percy prevents the boy from moving forward and impaling himself on his cock with a rigid hand that keep Nico's head in place. Nico gasps for breath when Percy finally leaves his hot, wet mouth, but the older demigod doesn't give him much time to recover before he slams in again, tugging Nico's head insistently forward to meet his thrust, burying himself balls-deep again. Nico's choked moans turn from ones of pain to ones of pleasure, and the son of Hades' eyes roll back into his head.

Percy's pace is hard, fast, and relentless - and Nico loves it. The younger demigod can't stop the cacophony of moans and whines that make their way around Percy's cock and out of his mouth. He's in his own personal Elysium, worshipping the cock of his own personal God, and the flush creeping down his chest and tears in his eyes are his prayers.

Percy's thrusts become jerkier and more erratic as he nears his completion, and the demigod grits his teeth, trying to retain his composure for as long as he can. But Nico swallows frantically around his cock, milking it for all he's worth, and Percy pulls out and slams in hard one last time.

"F- _fuck_ ," he groans, stiffening. Percy holds Nico's head still as he comes down his throat, the boy choking around his release.

Nico tries to swallow down as much as he can, but there's just so much that he can't take it all fast enough and it starts to collect in his mouth, dribbling out around his lips. The raven sits back on his heels and brings his hands to his mouth, trying not to let any of Percy's precious come fall to waste on the floor.

When Nico finishes swallowing what's in his mouth, he starts to lap at his fingers like Percy's come is the most delicious dessert in the world, and all Percy can do is watch, awestruck, at the pure adoration Nico holds for him.

The son of Poseidon reaches down and thumbs at Nico's lips, catching a bit of his own come that the other boy had missed. He brings it to his mouth, and Nico grabs at his hand, cleaning Percy's hand with little reverent kitten-licks.

When Nico's done drinking as much of Percy as he can, Percy looks down and sees Nico's little cock, still rock-hard and looking oh so appealing.

Percy reaches down and grasps it - so much smaller than his, but slick with leaked precome. Nico moans and he falls back on his ass, spreading his legs and giving Percy all the access he needs.

"P-percy - _please_ ,"

This time, Percy's not feeling the need to tease him further. With one, two quick strokes, Nico scrabbles at Percy's chest and tenses, coming all over himself with a high-pitched whine.

Both of them stay where they are for a while, panting. Nico's the one that speaks first. He's looking up at Percy with the same admiring eyes. "Thank you. That was.. amazing."

Percy blinks. He's just received the best blowjob of his life and now he's being _thanked_ for it?

Then he cracks a grin and starts to laugh, tiredly. After a second, Nico joins in.

"I was worried I went overboard," Percy admits.

Nico hums contentedly, now struggling to keep his eyes open. "You were perfect." he mumbles, then holds his arms out. "Now carry me to my cabin."

**Author's Note:**

> "it's 2017 i can't believe you're still percico trash"


End file.
